Route Kuro Dan
by minichen
Summary: Nine routes, nine timelines. Each route with its own snake to fulfill its wish and a Queen of this tragedy to reset each and every end. Will it continue? Or loop for eternity? (Bad summaries are bad TT TT)
1. Route Kuroha

**Mini: I decided to make this because random idea and a break from MGA.**

**Mary: Uuuu, why does everybody have to be a Kuroha TT^TT**

**Mini: Because it's an idea ^^;**

**Seto: Ah...let's move on then!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAGEPRO. IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

The wonderful adventure at the theme park was over, eight children shouting and laughing as they walked on the sidewalk at their own pace. The deceiver cautiously looked around, a suspicious glint in his eyes. The concealing one began to look around too, feeling as if someone was watching them despite her power being activated. Soon, the rest of the eyes realized too and froze in each conversation, only beginning to walk silently and cautiously through the dim lighted sidewalk. Someone was slowly sneaking behind them. Eight children with a violent shiver down their backs as they tried to quickly outrun the figure, distract it, do anything they could to avoid it. No eye power seemed to be working and they only shivered more when they saw him stand in front of them, a large and maniacal grin plastered on his face followed by an immediate sneer. Their strongest member had been taken over by a snake. Now inching closer and closer toward them with a gun firmly gripped in his hand. His jet black hair and reversed outfit mocked them, telling them he was no longer there. His bright piercing yellow eyes replacing dull, friendly pink ones. He held up his gun, one shot. One down.

"KANO!" the concealing one cried, rushing over to the deceiver as she muttered over his limp body, "I thought I told you not to die..."

The blind rage in her glare with her red eyes only subsided by another gunshot. Four more right afterward and she was gone. A shriek pierced the air as the captivating girl huddled with the "Queen" of the Tragedy. The gun's direction changed, lowering as he walked toward the focusing boy. A slight shove and the boy was slowly caught by surprise, hearing the familiar beep of a truck rush toward him as painful memories blasted through his head and disintegrated away as shiny red splattered the black road in the dim lamplight. The gun rose again, pointing toward the boy with no eyes as he reached for a phone flashing a blue light in his hand. Looking at the pathetic opening girl, he easily crushed the device painstakingly slowly, each moment causing a cry of agony and sorrow from the girl. The phone was shattered to pieces, only a smile remaining in his face as he dropped the bits and pieces onto the floor, ignoring the boy with no eyes and turning to the captivating girl with a grin. She looked at him in disgust and pure fear, only to see him loom over her in a heartbeat. Her mouth immediately formed a cry for help, eyes brimming with tears, but it was no use. She was not ready to accept her fate, she thought _Is it truly over? Will we all end here, undiscovered, devoured, and wiped off of the Earth?_ The trigger was pulled, the girl's last cry was interrupted by a red coat collapsing to the ground instead, crimson leaking out of his side. The girl covered her mouth in shock and terror, touched by scared at the fact that her only brother had saved her. They boy with no eyes was gone. The stealing boy only stood there, carefully watching each painful moment unfold as he prepared to see the snake appear in front of him. Captivating covered the "Queen", her arms stretched wide as the snake aimed the gun at her chest as she turned her head toward her and smiled, tears pouring out of her eyes as she collapsed to the floor in a sudden flash of crimson. The shrieking only increased, ripping through the air, hoping the someone would come. But nobody would, they were all alone. The stealing boy rushed over to the "Queen", embracing her tightly as he muttered words of goodbye as he rushed toward the snake, a hair clip in the Queen's hand as she burst into more tears. The snake only chuckled as he grabbed the stealing boy's collar, grasping on it tightly as he struggled and struggled. Only getting weaker and weaker as the Queen yelled in denial louder and louder. As soon as the stealing boy went limp and fell to the ground, his chest no longer rising nor falling, a red light engulfed the "Queen" as the snake laughed loudly at his so-called entertainment. Her hair was no longer a flowing white and was now a short cut with black ends. Her cheeks formed diamond scales as her eyes turned from a normal pupil to a snake-like one with an infinite sign at its center.

"One more time," she cried, "One more time!"

The world was engulfed with white, the snake's laughter only echoing through the air as the world disappeared and moved on to the next.

The "Queen" woke up with a jolt. Tears pricking her eyes. The reality had only turned into a dream and she was met by a friendly hand and a smile.

_Let's have fun again, shall we?_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I wish it was a bit longer, but uh...that didn't really work! XD I hope you like it though, I tried guys. TTwTT R &amp; R!


	2. Route Kuro-Kido

**Mini: 'Kay so...back with another Route Kuro Dan!**

**Kido: *in a corner***

**Kano: It's fine Danchou! I-It's not like you'd really do such a thing!**

**Kido: But...**

**Mini: Uhhhh onto the story ^^;;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kagerou Project! It belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

Uneasily walking through the halls, the deceiving eyes uncomfortably loitered in the hall, looking around nervously for the other members.

"Hello?" he called as his voice only bounced off each wall, slowly growing fainter.

"Is anybody here?" he continued, his mouth frowning in uncertainty as he continued to walk through the hall.

Suddenly, he heard a faint cry. It sounded like-

"Kido!?" he shouted, whipping his head around to locate where the sound had come from.

He immediately burst into a sprint, ignoring his random trips and begging in his mind that she was okay. The deceiving one burst through every room in the hall, breathing frantically and rushing from door to door.

"Danchou!" he cried, "Kido?! Tsumobi?!"

He continued to run, on and on and only seeing the same door pass him each and every way. He heard a familiar voice behind him and whipped his head around, a large smile of relief on his face, "Ki...do?"

"K-Ka...no…?" A familiar figure faced him, multiple shadowy black snakes engulfing her like fire.

The deceiving boy's eyes flared in anger, running toward her, "TSUMOBI!" he cried, his hand outstretched as he ran with all his strength toward the girl.

"Ka...no…" she breathed as she was fully engulfed by the snakes, a black shell covering her.

The deceiving eyes froze, his vision blurred. All he saw was a familiar figure, a gun outstretched towards him, and an extremely unfamiliar smile.

* * *

He held his arm outstretched in bed, sweating and breathing uncontrollable ragged breaths. He slammed his fists on the covers, creating a puff of air while sobbing uncontrollably. Slowly getting out of bed, his eyes glowed red and took on his normal expression, a mask to cover his expression. The deceiving one strolled through the halls, quietly humming to himself a tune. Getting lost in thought, he suddenly smelled a tang of blood. His heart beat faster and faster as his hand clutched the nearest door, the cold metal emitting its aura to his hand. Slowly opening the door, he immediately covered his mouth in shock. A green and red lump lay on the floor, red splattered on the walls, and every spot on the floor. His figure was no more recognizable, but the deceiving boy immediately knew who he was. The deceiving eyes immediately ran out of the room, only smelling more and more blood. He saw a pink and red figure, a crushed phone shattered into bits and pieces. Each room a different eye. A completely red figure, a yellow, white and red figure, and finally a teal, white, and red figure. The deceiving boy couldn't take it anymore, and only continued to run. When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw a familiar figure and the "Queen" sobbing and crying. He stepped backward in shock. The figure turned around, her unfamiliar smile glaring down on the boy.

"You ask for too much. Pay for your crimes," she cried, vanishing and appearing behind the boy with a gun to his head.

"Kido...why?" he muttered with his last breath as a stream of red flowed from his head as he collapsed to the floor.

The snake laughed loudly, uncontrollably, unnaturally. Her eyes bright yellow and wide in excitement.

"Start over!" it cried, "Start over!"

The "Queen" once again shrieked as a blinding light engulfed her, "One more time! Just one more!"

A different cackle was heard as the world vanished and shifted to the next. The"Queen woke up on the couch once more, tears pricking her eyes as she grabbed a different outstretched hand once more, a smile full of regret.

_Let's have more fun again, my Queen._

* * *

N/A: Short things are short TTwTT. I didn't look over this because I was like: nahhhhhhhhhh. I've got school. *dies* 'kay then, R &amp; R!


End file.
